Manda Carta
The Manda Carta was written in 2018 by S_39, Merkiplier, Issei_HyoudouHSDxD, Robert_Bloodshadow, Mirtaruni, and Hynxz. Similar to the New Mandalorian Constitution, it not only included rules for the title, but also a system of government for the Community. Text The Mand’alor and Its Holder’s Duties ' ' # The title of Mand’alor is held by the sole ruler of everything and anything Mandalorian, people or groups that do not abide by these official community rules are hence dar’manda and their sayings and actions do not represent the Mandalorian community and its members. The title comes with several responsibilities; these include maintaining the purity and sanctity of the title, maintaining a fair and just community, maintaining the prosperity and development of the community, warring hostile bodies, and maintaining and enforcing the following of the resol’nare and these rules above all else in the community. # The title is passed on from one Mand’alor to the next by ritual combat, in which both the Mand’alor’s fourteen chosen fight the challenger’s fourteen chosen. The fourteen chosen must have been active members of the challenger’s group for three months, and will be verified by the Council of Alor’s. The challenger and the Mand’alor must fight on their respective teams, and the challenger must have been a Mandalorian for at least a consecutive year to be considered a candidate for the title; this cannot be amended or changed in any way. In the case that the Mand’alor is defeated, his duty is to peacefully pass the title to his successor, at which point he/she may remain as a member of the community if he/she so wishes, after which he/she or any of the chosen are barred from challenging the new Mand’alor for two months. In the case that the challenger is defeated, he/she may swear fealty to the Mand’alor and remain as a member of the community, after which he/she or any of the chosen are barred from challenging the Mand’alor for two months. After a new Mand’alor has been made or the current Mand’alor successfully defends his position, he/she may not be challenged for the title again for one month. # The Mand’alor may not at any time attempt to dissolve or remove the Council of Alors and/or the Arbiter without a unanimous vote of no confidence from the Council. # Every mandalorian citizen and official has the right to openly protest and petition the government, therefore, the Mand’alor may not at any time attempt to remove persons based on their opinions of him or the Council of Alors and the Arbiter. # In the event of the Mand’alor going inactive from all actions for a period of time of 2 weeks or more without prior notification; the Mand’alor will be removed and then a new one will be appointed by the council. # If the Mand’alor’s title is challenged by a qualified challenger and the Mand’alor fails to accept the challenge within a week then the Mand’alor forfeits the title to the challenger. ' ' The Council of Alors and Its Duties # The Council of Alors exists to represent and protect the citizens of the Mandalorian community, protecting the rights laid out in these rules, maintaining the activity of their people, and enforcing these rules in the groups with the help of the Mand’alor and the Arbiter. # Any mandalorian group leader that owns and leads a group that is deemed stable and active by the Mand’alor, and is larger than 25 unique members may become a councillor. Candidates nominated by the Mand’alor shall be confirmed by the Arbiter. If a candidate wishes to appeal any decision regarding his/her confirmation, it will be forwarded to the Council of Alors for a vote. If a councillor is determined to be rogue or power-hungry by trial, he/she may be removed by a two-thirds vote of the Council of Alors. # In times of transition, until a Mand’alor is chosen/appointed the council will act as the ruling body. The Arbiter and its Duties # The Arbiter exists to solve disputes amongst the community and oversee cases in a court of law. The Arbiter also holds the duty of confirming future Alor members and amendments to the Manda Carta. The Arbiter is voted into the position by the Council of Alors every month at the end of the month. # The Arbiter does not have voting power in military or foreign affairs, however they are able to vote in political, law passing or otherwise any non military vote. # In the case that the Mand’alor is not present in community activities for at least 2 weeks without prior notification of such a departure, then the Arbiter will temporarily assume his responsibilities as if he were Mand’alor, but does not hold the title. The Group System # Official groups are groups that hold or may hold council seats. Their responsibilities include # Groups can be non sanctioned as long as they do not involve themselves with politics, simply provide men, or are too small to be considered for a council seat (less than 25 members). # Groups must be loyal to the Community above all else, however they are able to pursue things on their own (wars, alliances, development, etc.) given that they do not conflict with the Council of Alors, Mand’alor’s decisions, or the . ' ' Duties and Rights of the Citizens # The Citizens’ primary duty is loyalty for the community and its Mand’alor. This means that they must respond to any and all calls of battle, be active, and serve the community for the betterment of it. Citizens are encouraged to petition the government and bring complaints to the Mand’alor, the Council of Alors, or the Arbiter. # Citizens reserve the right to leave the community at any time and return at will, although not guaranteed the same rank or standing. # Citizens reserve the right to petition and voice their opinions in a civil manner without open revolt. # Citizens may NOT cause or engage in destructive discourse which includes starting civil conflict or attempting to disrupt the natural order established by these rules and by the authority of the Mand’alor and the Council of Alors. # Citizens reserve the right to a just and fair trial when determining punishments within the community, and the right to a representative and witnesses. This is to ensure that a citizen may not be punished based on personal opinion, but by instead an objective opinion. The Amendment Process # Any amendments drafted by the citizens or officials will be reviewed, edited, and voted upon by the Council of Alors. If the Council of Alors approves the revision, it is to be sent to the Mand’alor and the Head Alor, whom then declare final approval, or veto. In the case of unanimous approval by both the Head Alor and the Mand’alor, the amendment is drafted into law as-is and may NOT be edited afterwards unless by another amendment. In the case of unanimous veto by both the Head Alor and the Mand’alor, the amendment is sent back to the Council of Alors, who if by unanimous vote of approval, the amendment is drafted into law as-is and may NOT be edited afterwards unless by another amendment. In the case of mixed approval between the Head Alor and the Mand’alor, the amendment is sent back to the Council of Alors, who if by a four-out-of-five vote approval, the amendment is drafted into law as-is and may NOT be edited afterwards unless by another amendment. If the Council votes in disapproval, the amendment may be revised an unlimited amount of times within three weeks until an agreement is achieved, after which the amendment may not be re-submitted for a Council vote for six weeks. # If an amendment is deemed contrary to the central values of the community as outlined in this document, the Arbiter may exert veto power, at which point the amendment is sent back to the Council of Alors who have an obligation to either rewrite the amendment such that it does not violate the Arbiter’s ruling, or abandon it for a period of six weeks. ' ' Procedures of War # As Mandalorians, our primary duty is to conquer. As such, these procedures of war will outline the process in which the community will declare and wage war. Battles within the community will be fought at a fair and reputable third party place, with the map chosen at the defender’s discretion, and the gun system chosen at the attacker’s discretion. Other terms of war will be decided by the opposing groups. # All Mandalorians reserve the right to engage in non-sanctioned warfare with other groups, however if the conflict escalates, the Mand’alor has the right to send the full force of the community upon the enemy. # Surrender in any form is unlawful and will be punished at the discretion of the Mand’alor, independent from other parties. ' ' Signatures ' ' By signing this document I hereby abdicate all current claims to the title of Mand’alor and place the responsibility of succession of the title in the hands of the Council of Alors to have a vote to determine the next Mand’alor, on this day, 10/11/19. All future signatures on this document will be acknowledgement of the document and its officiality. Merk - Torras Lorenzo - MNC Prudii Torras - Torras Hynxz - On behalf of Avetryn, TME Robert Bloodshadow - Protectors Mirta Runi - Mand’alor the Eternal